Carla's Return
by startnowdobetter
Summary: Originally written at the end of last year, I was planning to publish this on Wattpad, then I got preoccupied with Fanfiction, and after months of leaving this on the shelf, I have decided to publish it on here! It was designed to be a One Shot, but let's see where things end up...


_Originally written at the end of last year, I was planning to publish this on Wattpad, then I got preoccupied with Fanfiction, and after months of leaving this on the shelf, I have decided to publish it on here! It seems quite outdated now, but nevertheless, enjoy!_

 **A/N – I read a spoiler recently that got me thinking, so I'm rolling with the idea!**

 **This is probably going to end after a few chapters, but we'll see where it takes us.**

 **MICHELLE IS NOT WITH ROBERT**

 **UNDERWORLD WAS NOT RIPPED OFF**

 **KATE WORKS AT UNDERWORLD, NOT THE BISTRO**

 **NICK LEFT**

"Where to, love?" The driver asked Carla, as she got into a street cars cab, that was waiting for her outside the train station.

"Home please Steve." She said, the familiar voice a sign that she was soon to be reunited with her family.

Steve turned around, recognizing the voice that was behind him.

"Carla!" He smiled, a bit nervously, as he was sure that Michelle would have kept her updated on what had gone on since her departure.

"Welcome Home!" Michelle beamed, giving Carla a massive hug as she walked into the Rovers. "How have you been?" She asked, pulling away slowly.

"Oh you know, how are you?" Carla asked back.

"I'm good now, do you want to come to mine for a brew?"

"You know what, I will later actually, I need to go to the factory to see Kate, I promised her I would pop in." she replied

"Do you want me to come with you?" Michelle asked, she hadn't spent a lot of time with Carla since she moved, and wanted to make the most of the time they had together.

"Why not, I've got something to tell you all anyway." Carla smiled.

"What kind of something?" Michelle smirked.

"You'll see!" Carla teased, taking her bag from the floor and leading Michelle to Underworld.

Michelle, Johnny, Aiden and Kate were all in the office with Carla. "Do you want a coffee?" Johnny offered his eldest daughter, after all of the Connors had welcomed her back. "Um, no actually, I'm alright thanks." she replied as Aiden sat back down in his chair. "So what brings you back here?" He asked her, with Johnny perching on the desk. "Family." She sighed. "I need you lot around me, so I've decided to move back to Weatherfield with Jake." She smiled. "Oh love, that's brilliant news!" Johnny beamed, getting up and hugging Carla. "Well, if you think that's brilliant..." Carla told him. "This can't leave the room." She warned, with all of the Connors nodding slightly. "We're expecting!" She smiled, watching her family's faces light up. "No way!" Johnny smiled, placing his hands over his mouth in disbelief. Carla nodded in response. "I'm going to be a Grandad!" He said, tears of joy and happiness threatening to spill, as he made his way over to Carla and hugged her tightly.

"How many weeks?" Michelle asked giving Carla a massive hug. "Twenty three." She replied. "You're already that far gone?" She asked in amazement. "I wouldn't have been able to tell, you're still as thin as ever!" Michelle added. "Congratulations!" Kate squealed, giving Carla the biggest hug. "Yeah, congrats sis." Aiden projected, not moving from his seat. "So, how's everything been?" Michelle asked, still smiling, taking Carla's hand, half expecting a difficult answer. "Things have been alright, apart from horrible sickness in the first few weeks, but we decided that because Jake's away a lot and he doesn't really have family in Devon, it would be best to come up here and have you lot here for support." She replied honestly. "Well you know that we're always here to support you." Michelle told her, smiling reassuringly.

"Do you know the gender?" Johnny asked, still beaming with pride whilst taking the news in. "We do, yeah." Carla told him, smiling at her father contently. "So... have I got a niece or a nephew?" Aiden urged her. "Jake's gonna kill me for telling you, no one's even supposed to know I'm pregnant yet!" Carla smiled. "We're having a little boy!" She announced, placing her hand on her stomach.

Once everyone had taken in Carla's news, her and Michelle decided to go to the pub for a catch up.

"So," Michelle began, why are you not telling everyone?" She asked her, with a serious tone. "Come on, you can tell me." Michelle asked, her voice soft and reassuring. "We had a scare." Carla admitted. "What sort of scare?" Michelle asked. "We were going to tell you all, phone you up after the twenty-week scan and tell you, but I started going into really early labor, the night before the scan." She told Michelle, with Michelle taking a hold of her hand for comfort and support. "I'm fine now, he's fine, but in case anything else like that happens..." Carla trailed off. "You want to be close to family if Jake's not there." Michelle finished, knowing exactly what Carla wanted to say.

"So how come you don't have a massive bump?" Michelle asked cheekily, cheering the mood up slightly. "The midwife said that he's lying quite far back, and it absolutely kills my lower back, I'll tell you that." Carla smiled. "I don't mind though, he's going to be worth it." She added. "Yeah, he will." Michelle smiled. "Does anyone else know?" she added. Carla shook her head. "You guys are the first to know." she smiled. "We didn't want to tempt fate, and it wasn't like we were seeing anybody regularly was it?" Carla added. "Yeah, well now we know, we're all going to make sure that you're alright when Jake's not around." Michelle told her friend. "When is he coming back anyway?" Michelle asked. "He's going to be back in just under a week. He's flying into Manchester airport so as we can move straight into our new place." Carla told Michelle. "Where is the new place?" Michelle asked. "It's in Chorlton. It's a lovely house, five bedrooms..." Carla began. "Five bedrooms!" Michelle interjected. "Well, Jake wants to convert one of the rooms into an office and another into a playroom and then we'll have a guest bedroom." Carla told her. "As long as you're happy Carla, that's all that matters." Michelle smiled. "I am. I'm very happy."


End file.
